1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motherboard testing apparatuses, and especially relates to a motherboard testing apparatus for automatically turning on and off a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer systems such as personal computer (PC) systems, operators usually need to press a power button of the PC system to ground a sixth terminal of a computer front panel header, thereby turning on the computer system, which is inconvenient and time consuming for operators who are manually performing a motherboard test, in which it is commonly necessary to power up the motherboard about a thousand times.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.